


【米Flo】婚禮

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: ×RPS雲劇情，請勿上升真人×





	【米Flo】婚禮

 

 

　　7:00 AM  
　　Michele手機的鬧鐘響了。  
　　今天可是大日子，絕對不能遲到的。  
　　「起床、Flo…起床了……」金髮男人睡眼惺忪，在試圖掙扎著坐起身時被一雙手拉回被窩中。  
　　「再十分鐘……」他褐髮的愛人在他耳畔濕漉漉地呢喃，「再十分鐘就好……」

 

　　9:00 AM  
　　Merwan和Nuno闖進了兩人的房間。  
　　「我的老天阿！準新郎們怎麼還在睡！起床！——等等等等！Michele Loconte先生你先把內褲穿上再站起來！」

 

　　11:00 AM  
　　Michele和Florent被人連同白色西裝打包扔上後座。  
　　「我開始後悔昨晚選擇和你沒羞沒臊地打砲到天亮了。」Florent還在犯睏，口無遮攔，一直試圖將西裝褲子套到頭上。  
　　Michele趕緊摀住了對方的嘴巴。聽到駕駛座和副駕傳來痴痴笑聲。

 

　　01:00 PM  
　　婚禮會場在遠離市中心的郊區，有著一大塊已經佈置完善的廣闊草皮。  
　　他們甚至在一旁搭了個台子給自願來幫忙伴奏的樂手朋友。  
　　女孩兒們都先來幫忙了——感謝上帝——Michele被Noemie慫恿著在眼尾處畫上了幾顆玫瑰金的小愛心，Florent則被其他人拉到一旁整理妝髮。

　　「一個可愛的小馬尾如何？」  
　　Mavea捧著Florent那一點留長的髮尾，甜甜地笑著問。

 

　　2:00 PM  
　　Solal帶著妻小抵達會場。  
　　Yamin搭上了他的便車。

　　「嗯？Laurent呢？我以為他跟你待在一起呢。」  
　　「噢——他呀！太扯了！」坐在簽到櫃檯的Merwan放聲大笑。「他在前往機場的路上遇到粉絲，簽名簽到被飛機丟包啦！中午才回國的樣子，等等大概就會出現了吧。」

 

　　3:00 PM  
　　Michele的緊張眾人有目共睹。當他第五度以母語混雜文法錯亂的法文，試圖跟Albert及Dove溝通時，Solal要Florent將他的準新郎拉去後頭坐。

 

　　4:00 PM  
　　婚禮正式開始。  
　　Laurent順利在最後一刻風騷地壓線進場。

　　Michele和Florent一身白色西裝，緊牽著手，在親朋好友的祝福聲中走過紅毯。  
　　他們一直竊笑，臉紅通通的。Florent用手背遮住了自己半張臉。  
　　「噢——」女孩兒們發出甜蜜的讚嘆。

　　當他們互相為對方戴上戒指擁吻在一塊時，全場都在歡呼。  
　　Florent看著他帥氣挺拔的小星星，眼眶就這麼紅了。被Michele半斤八兩地哭著取笑了一頓。

 

　　4:30 PM  
　　Solal開始試圖搶下婚禮攝影師的工作。

 

　　5:00 PM  
　　「大家——你們準備好了嗎——！」

　　隨著一聲拉長的吆喝，Michele和Florent奪下婚禮主持人的麥克風和伴奏的吉他後跳上舞台開始即興演奏。

　　Merwan挑了挑眉，打開一罐啤酒隨著眾人一同揮舞雙手。  
　　「我就知道事情會變成這樣。」  
　　Yamin哈哈大笑。  
　　「很有他們的風格。」

 

　　6:00 PM  
　　男人們喝開了。  
　　Dove甚至哭了，開心地搖著坐在身旁的Laurent，嚷嚷他那兩只令人操碎心的巨型三歲兒童終於要定下來了。  
　　完全搶下婚禮攝影師職位的Solal將這一幕拍了下來，上傳到Instagram。

 

　　6:01 PM  
　　laurent_ban_off 說 laurent_morhain_solal 的一則貼文讚。

　　「都快被晃到吐了就別滑手機啦。」

 

　　7:00 PM  
　　連同準新郎們，一群人醉成一團。  
　　還倖存的婚禮參與者開始幫忙叫車，把一個個醉漢送回飯店或住家。  
　　「新婚快樂！」  
　　每個人都吻了Michele和Florent漲紅的面頰，要他們好好照顧彼此。

　　「我好愛你們……我真的好愛你們……」  
　　Michele在被搖搖晃晃的Laurent扔上車後含糊地說道，Florent倚靠著他的肩膀睡著了。  
　　「你還是把愛留給你老公吧，Mikele，我們才不要呢！」  
　　不知是誰這麼回應，伴隨著眾人的笑語聲關上了車門。

 

　　8:00 PM  
　　一對新人終於回到下榻的飯店。  
　　Florent的額頭腫腫的，是過彎時撞到車窗導致的。  
　　Michele正在替他搓揉。

　　他們倒在加大的雙人床鋪上，露出過於羞赧及略帶愚蠢的微笑。  
　　「我現在有種不真實感，Mikele……」Florent醉醺醺地說，「要知道我們早上離開這時，你還只是我的男朋友……嗝——！現在、現在卻變成我老公了……」  
　　Michele皺著眉頭笑了，摸了摸Florent的頭。  
　　「這沒什麼變化的。早上離開這裡時，你是我最愛的人，晚上回來這裡時你還是我最愛的人。這真的沒什麼變化的，Flo、別緊張。」

　　Florent難得乖巧地點了點頭。  
　　「我愛你，Mikele。」  
　　他舉起手秀了一下新戒指。在房間吊燈的照射下閃閃發亮，卻無法比擬過彼此眼眸中的光彩。  
　　Michele珍重地吻了對方的左手無名指。

　　「我也愛你。我操他媽愛你(I fucking love you)。」  
　　「那我們現在要來操(fucking)一下了嗎？」

 

　　8:30 PM  
　　衣服才脫到一半，小腿肚還掛著褲管呢。兩個人緊緊牽著手，睡得天昏地暗。

 

　　End


End file.
